The invention relates generally to agricultural implements and, more specifically, to an adjustment mechanism for a boom of an agricultural sprayer.
Certain agricultural operators may conduct spraying operations to apply agricultural product (e.g., fertilizer or crop protection agents) to agricultural fields. In some cases, operators may use agricultural sprayers with laterally extending booms to apply fertilizer as the agricultural sprayer moves through the agricultural field via nozzles on the boom. Typical agricultural sprayers have booms that are fixed relative to the agricultural sprayer during spraying operations. However, with such typical agricultural sprayers, changes in terrain or crop canopy height may result in undesirable overspray, drop dispersion, or droplet sizes due to a position of the booms relative to the soil surface and/or the crop canopy.